Bake and Shake!
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Selamat datang di Bake&Shake Cafe! Dan mari intip kehidupan para aktor dan aktris di balik dapurnya, apa saja yang terjadi di balik hamburan tepung dan cipratan sirup? / AU / [ficlet/oneshot collection]
1. Introduction

**# introduction #**

* * *

Nama:

**Bake&amp;Shake Cafe**

Pemilik: **Hanji Zoe** (usia: 26, pekerjaan: direktur kafe, guru kimia SMA, guru matematika lembaga pendidikan xxx, istri Levi, diam-diam menggilai makanan manis)

Penyuplai dana: **Levi** (usia: 28, suami Hanji, direktur perusahaan alat berat, merangkap sebagai manajer kebersihan kafe, tak punya rasa suka spesifik pada makanan manis, namun menggilai teh, diam-diam menyukai teh buatan Hanji yang diracik asal-asalan namun tak pernah mengakuinya)

* * *

Waiter:

Senin-Rabu: **Connie** Springer, **Bertholdt** Hoover, **Christa** Renz, **Marco** Bodt, **Armin** Arlert

Kamis-Sabtu: **Eren** Yeager, **Jean** Kirschtein, **Mikasa** Ackerman, **Sasha** Braus, **Ymir**

Minggu: semua

Chef:

Senin-Rabu: **Eren** Yeager, **Jean** Kirschtein, **Mikasa** Ackerman, **Sasha** Braus, **Ymir**

Kamis-Sabtu: **Connie** Springer, **Bertholdt** Hoover, **Christa** Renz, **Marco** Bodt, **Armin** Arlert

Minggu: chef tamu yang jadwalnya disusun direktur

Bartender khusus milkshake: **Annie** Leonhardt, **Reiner** Braun

* * *

Deskripsi tempat:

Buka sejak pukul empat sore hingga sepuluh malam, menyesuaikan jam pulang sekolah para pelayannya. Waiter, waitress, chef, yang berjumlah dua belas, seluruhnya siswa SMA tempat sang pemilik kafe mengajar. Baru berdiri satu tahun. Dekorasi ruangan seluruhnya direncanakan oleh siswa. Memiliki sebuah bar kecil di sudut dekat meja kasir, khusus untuk memesan milkshake yang dibuat oleh dua pelayan terlatih.

Menu andalan:

Muffin Blueberry (didasarkan pada apa yang paling disukai direktur utama), Banana-Berry Milkshake (racikan Annie, percobaan yang dibuatnya bersama Hanji ketika ide kafe pertama kali dicetuskan)

* * *

Peraturan:

1\. Seluruh pegawai harus sudah berkumpul setengah jam sebelum jam buka, untuk mempersiapkan segalanya

2\. Satu kue boleh diambil sebagai tester setiap harinya, siapa yang mengambil? Siapa yang cepat.

3\. Dilarang melakukan pelanggaran kode etik chef dan pelayan seperti meracuni, menipu pelanggan dengan bahan tidak layak guna, bertindak ceroboh, lalai, atau berkata kasar dan tidak melayani pelanggan dengan benar bagi para pelayan

4\. Dibebaskan untuk memakai baju apapun selama bekerja, asalkan tetap mengenakan apron yang diberikan

5\. Dilarang meninggalkan tempat kerja tanpa izin pada direktur

6\. Seluruh pelayan baru boleh meninggalkan kafe paling cepat setengah jam setelah kafe tutup. Pastikan seluruh ruangan bersih (perintah langsung dari manajer kebersihan, jika ditemukan kotoran yang mengganggu, akan ada sanksi khusus bagi yang piket).

7\. Jika ada pelanggaran di luar aturan tertulis, bisa didiskusikan pada direktur


	2. New Chef Has Arrived!

**Bake and Shake!**

**Disclaimer**: Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Genre**: Friendship/Romance. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: AU. Multi-pairing.

_(Selamat datang di Bake&amp;Shake Cafe! Dan mari intip kehidupan para aktor dan aktris di balik dapurnya, apa saja yang terjadi di balik hamburan tepung dan cipratan sirup?)_

* * *

"Hei, Jean," Connie menyikut kawan karibnya, suaranya harus tinggi karena dapur begitu bising; bunyi _mixer_ dan _blender_ yang bersahutan kadang sangat tidak disukai Connie, karena itu artinya dia tak dapat terlalu leluasa untuk berceloteh mengusik Jean.

"Jangan menggangguku, garnis ini bisa jadi kacau."

"Dia tidak akan rusak hanya karena kita mengobrol, tahu. Yang mengobrol itu mulutmu, bukan tanganmu. Kau masih bisa menyusunnya baik-baik."

"Katakan apa maumu. Oh, jangan lupa, kau masih belum mengembalikan uang jajanku yang kau pinjam seminggu yang lalu."

"Sembarangan!" hardik Connie. Sekarang topik yang dibicarakan telah melenceng dari niat awal. "Kau amnesia? Kemarin kau bisa makan sandwich mahal dari kantin sekolah dari uang yang mana? Uang yang diberi siapa?"

"Oh," tangan Jean berhenti menabur serutan _dark chocolate_ ke atas puding strawberry di hadapannya, dia menatap kosong ke depan dan kemudian berkedip cepat. "Aku ingat. Maaf, khilaf," jawabnya ringan.

Connie mendengus. "Kau membelokkan pembicaraanku terlalu jauh. Aku mau cerita suatu hal."

"Kita bukan perempuan yang hobi bergosip, Connie, kuharap kau ingat itu."

"Berhentilah membantah, Jean. Aku sedang serius," Connie memperhatikan gerak seorang chef berambut hitam, jangkung dan berwajah polos, yang mengambil kue dari microwave. "Akan ada pelayan baru di sini."

"Perempuan?"

"Hah, kalau urusan perempuan saja, sambaranmu secepat kilat," cibir Connie sambil menuangkan jus alpukat ke dalam gelas tinggi. "Dia mulai bekerja besok. Teman sekelas kita juga."

"Siapa?"

"Kau akan lihat sendiri nanti."

* * *

Saat guru biologi sibuk bercerita tentang filum tumbuhan dan segala anak buahnya, Jean tidak mau dan memang tidak bisa fokus. Dia menyapu seisi kelas sambil menebak-nebak sekiranya siapa sebenarnya yang akan ikut bergabung di kafe. Teman-teman dekatnya semuanya telah bekerja di kafe sejak awal, sejak mereka masuk SMA ini. Connie, misalnya. Bertholdt juga. Reiner dan Annie bahkan telah bekerja sebagai peramu minuman sejak mereka SMP karena mereka sudah lebih dulu mengenal Hanji, yang juga guru di lembaga pendidikan ekstrasekolah mereka. Atau Christa, dia malah mengajukan lamaran berbarengan dengan Jean. Ymir? Dia menjadi pembuat kue handal yang selalu diandalkan, padahal dia baru masuk bulan lalu.

Siapa lagi? Eren, Mikasa, Armin? Oh, bahkan mereka terhitung senior Jean di kafe.

Saat masih bertanya-tanya, Jean berharap, doa terucap jauh di lubuk hatinya, semoga pelayan baru itu bukan Sasha Braus.

Bisa gawat. Semanis-manisnya dia, pikir Jean (uh-oh, Jean memujinya!) kue yang harus disajikan bisa-bisa raib duluan.

* * *

Nyatanya, Jean menjadi makhluk yang berada di sisi kemalangan kali ini.

Dia menggeram dan berhenti sebentar memasukkan adonan puding ke dalam cetakan ketika dia melihat Sasha mencomot satu muffin dari baki di depan Christa.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk mengambil kue sembarangan? Itu milik pelanggan!" gerutu Jean saat Sasha berlalu di depannya, bermaksud mengambil kue yang sudah cukup lama dipanggang.

"Ha?" Sasha sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Pipinya gembung terisi setengah porsi muffin blueberry. "Ini _tester_, kok. Hanji-_san_ bilang bahwa kita boleh ambil satu kue sehari untuk mengetesnya. Itu aturan tertulis, 'kan? Kutanya Christa tadi, katanya belum ada yang mencoba kue untuk hari ini, jadi akulah yang mencobanya."

Jean mendecih. Sasha berlalu enteng. Laki-laki itu ganti memandang Christa, memastikan apakah Sasha jujur atau tidak.

Christa mengangguk pelan, maka Jean pun mendengus.

* * *

Selama dia berada di dapur untuk membantu Bertholdt membuat puding, Jean telah melihat Sasha menyantap kue sebanyak tiga kali, itu belum termasuk yang dia makan untuk _tester_ tadi. Nafsu makan macam apa itu? Apa Sasha benar-benar perempuan? Apa lambungnya bolong, jadi kalau diisi, tak akan pernah penuh?

"Akan kulaporkan kau pada Hanji-_san_. Ini kue keempat yang kau ambil sore ini. Ini baru hari pertamamu kerja, bagaimana nanti ke depannya?" ucap Jean tegas ketika Sasha mengambil lagi kue yang baru saja dipanggang Bertholdt.

"Aku mencatatnya, kok, Jean!" Sasha menjawab dengan nada ceria. Aku membelinya. Nanti malam catatannya akan kuberikan pada Hanji-_san_, dan dia akan memotong gajiku nanti. Oh ayolah, ini cuma karena aku tidak sarapan dan makan siang, lain kali aku akan menguranginya, kok."

"Bohong," sergah Jean.

"Kurasa ... Sasha adalah orang yang jujur, Jean ..." Bertholdt ikut dalam pembicaraan. Dia melirik sebentar pada Sasha.

Sasha menyambut pandangan Bertholdt, lantas merogoh sesuatu dari saku apron pinknya. "Nih, aku benar-benar mencatatnya, kok!"

Jean melongo. Sasha terlalu niat, namanya. Memang benar, dia menuliskan menu-menu yang dia comot tadi, Jean juga masih hafal apa saja. Plus, wajah Sasha, yang dengan begitu polosnya tersenyum, kontradiksi dengan ekspresi tak suka yang terpatri jelas di wajah Jean. Padahal, Jean sedang menghardiknya tapi dia terlihat sangat santai.

"Tch."

"Daah, Jean. Selamat bekerja!"

Jean tak pernah bisa benar-benar mengerti Sasha. Gagal paham.

(Dia seperti parfait, menurut Jean dalam hati. Kelihatan rumit, tapi nikmat dilihat dan manis.)

* * *

Oke, Jean adalah tipe yang bertemperamen tinggi. Suka bersuara tinggi hanya karena melihat sesuatu yang tak sesuai dengan prinsipnya.

Termasuk Sasha yang sekarang dengan polosnya, tanpa rasa bersalah, minta lagi roti dari Bertholdt. Masih di hari yang sama. Makanan itu diapit di antara dua bibirnya sementara dia menghias sebuah parfait untuk kemudian diserahkan pada Connie untuk disajikan. Jean, yang baru selesai menghias puding cokelat, mendekatinya.

"Kapan kau berhenti mencomot makanan-makanan ini?"

Sasha mengangkat kepalanya. Um, Jean (agak) terlalu dekat, ia rasa. "Aku bayar, kok. Ingat?"

"Kau menghabiskan uangmu cuma buat makanan? Aku yakin sebenarnya kau masih kenyang, Braus."

"Tapi aku 'kan bayar pakai uangku sendiri, Jean ..." suara Sasha merendah, matanya membulat dan sendu. Dilepaskannya sebentar roti itu dari mulutnya.

"Uangmu bisa kau pakai untuk hal lain, tahu. Berhentilah menghabiskan sesuatu hanya untuk menuruti nafsumu! Banyak yang bisa kau beli di luar sana. Selain makanan."

Sasha mulai cemberut. "Tapi ... aku suka makanan ..."

"Masih banyak hal yang menyenangkan selain makanan," Jean makin mendekatkan wajahnya, sambil bertolak pinggang. "Membeli sesuatu untuk membuat dirimu sendiri tambah cantik, misalnya."

Sasha mengerutkan kening sambil menjepit lagi roti di antara bibirnya.

"Kalau kau cuma menuruti nafsu makanmu yang sangat abnormal untuk ukuran perempuan itu, aku akan menghukummu," Jean menggigit ujung lain dari roti Sasha, kemudian menariknya paksa. Sedikit ujungnya masih tertinggal di mulut Sasha, dan sebagian besar sisanya bertengger di mulut Jean.

Lantas, Jean pergi. Sasha mulai berpikir bahwa Jean adalah substansi yang ampuh untuk membuatnya terkena serangan jantung mendadak.

"Jean _tsundere_," komentar Connie. Ymir di sampingnya hanya mendelik. "Bilang saja dia takut akan bangkrut kalau saat dia berhasil menjadi pacar Sasha nanti. Dia harus membuang kebiasaan jelek Sasha dulu sebelum menjadikannya pacar."

"Cara PDKT yang buruk," Ymir berkomentar singkat.

Wajah Sasha semerah strawberry yang tengah diiris Christa, dan Jean kabur dari dapur sambil membuang muka, mendengus, dan kemudian membanting pintu.

* * *

A/N: wahahah another utang nih (...) ide ini sudah lama menjamur di otak sebenarnya, gegara liat fanart anak snk pake outfit chef gitu. ah, kangen snk nih (hoi) semoga bisa bagi waktu sama fic lain hehehe. dan, as usual, isinya mungkin rada banyakan soal otepe. pairingnya mungkin kurang lebih sama kayak di Wings of Youth's Freedom ehehehehe. thanks for reading!

.

.

p.s.: tsundere!jean is the best


	3. The Bartender

**Bake and Shake!**

**Disclaimer**: Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Genre**: Friendship/Romance. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: AU. Multi-pairing.

_(Selamat datang di Bake&amp;Shake Cafe! Dan mari intip kehidupan para aktor dan aktris di balik dapurnya, apa saja yang terjadi di balik hamburan tepung dan cipratan sirup?)_

* * *

"Cukup, Bertl."

"Tapi—"

"Menyerahlah. Annie tak akan terkesan," Reiner berjalan lebih cepat setelah mengucapkannya. Tas sekolahnya dia sampirkan di bahu, beserta dengan jas hitamnya. Dasi hijaunya berantakan. Ini masih terlalu cepat untuk datang ke kafe tapi daripada malas-malasan tak jelas di rumah, lebih baik dia segera ke sana.

"Jadi aku harus apa?" Bertholdt mengejarnya dengan langkah yang lebar-lebar. Ponsel yang dia pegang masih menunjukkan jendela peramban yang menampilkan tips menarik untuk para bartender. _Tab_-nya banyak, tanda bahwa dia memang benar-benar berniat untuk ini.

"Itu urusanmu."

"Kau jahat, Rein," Bertholdt menurunkan suaranya, dia menunduk, memandang lagi layar ponselnya sambil menggulirkan halaman itu ke atas dan bawah.

"Annie itu bartender yang lebih pro dariku. Jauh. Teknik dan keahliannya lebih keren, lebih banyak variasi. Dia jenius, sih. Lalu, kau mau mencoba membuat dia terkesan dengan apa yang sebenarnya sudah dia kuasai. Oh, ayolah kawan."

"Makanya aku belajar ..." Bertholdt masih memusatkan perhatian pada layar ponsel, membaca dengan seksama.

Bertholdt tidak bicara banyak lagi setelahnya. Reiner membiarkannya saja. Bahkan ketika mereka sudah menaiki bus untuk menuju kafe, serta lima menit berada di dalamnya, Bertholdt masih sibuk mempelajari teknik lain bartender yang dia temukan di mesin pencari. Tangannya bahkan bermain-main di udara, seperti mempraktekkannya. Reiner hanya menggeleng.

Bertholdt serius, rupanya. Entah dia mempertimbangkan saran Reiner atau tidak.

* * *

"Hei, Bert," panggil Jean, kepala terjulur dari pintu dapur. Kafe belum buka, tapi hampir semua dari mereka sudah berkumpul untuk memasak menu-menu. "Bantu kami, bisa? Sasha dan Mikasa belum datang. Aku kerepotan."

"Hn?" Bertholdt berhenti menyusun gelas-gelas tinggi yang baru dibersihkan oleh Reiner. "Bantu ... apa?"

Lelaki itu sebenarnya tidak ada _shift_ hari ini, tapi sudah biasa melihat seseorang, yang bukan harinya bekerja, berkeliaran dan membantu di kafe. Hanji tidak keberatan karena mereka sendiri yang menginginkannya. Bertholdt beralasan bahwa tidak ada orang di rumah dan dia tidak ada jadwal latihan basket hari ini, jadi dari pada menganggur, lebih baik dia ikut membantu.

"Puding. Kau bisa buat yang enak, 'kan? Gadis Kentang itu biasanya bisa, tapi dia izin satu jam hari ini. Gadis itu memang suka seenaknya."

"Hm, baiklah ... Rein, kutinggal, ya."

"Yo."

Bertholdt pun masuk ke belakang. Bersamaan dengan itu, Annie masuk. Reiner tersenyum kecil.

* * *

"Bertl mana?" Reiner melongok ke dapur. Beberapa menit lagi kafe akan dibuka, Reiner bahkan bisa melihat beberapa pelanggan yang kelihatannya anak sekolahan sudah menunggu di luar sana.

"Ada apa, Rein?" Bertholdt membawa senampan puding dan meletakkannya ke atas meja besar di tengah dapur.

Reiner melambaikan tangannya, meminta agar sahabatnya itu datang padanya.

"Apa?"

"Annie sedang menganggur, tuh. Mau mempraktekkan apa yang kau pelajari biar dia terkesan? Kalau kau menundanya dan nanti pelanggan banyak yang datang, bisa-bisa gagal."

"O-oh, begitukah?" Bertholdt mengintip dari bingkai pintu. Dia bisa melihat Annie yang sudah berseragam dan mengisi waktunya dengan membaca buku. "Kukira ... kau tidak akan mendukung rencanaku ..."

"Hei, aku sahabatmu. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap mendukungmu."

"Aa—terima kasih ..."

"Sudah," Reiner menepuk pundak Bertholdt. "Sana. Datangi dia. Jean, maaf, ya, Bertholdt kuambil lagi. Masa pinjam sudah habis. Ada misi."

"Terserah sajalah."

* * *

"U-umm, Annie, kau mau minum sesuatu? Kelihatannya kau mengantuk."

"Hn," Annie hanya mendelik sebentar, perhatian pentinya belum teralih dari buku di atas meja bar itu. "Mungkin aku butuh. Tapi aku sedang malas membuatnya."

"Akan kubuatkan!" Bertholdt tersenyum, wajahnya mulai merah.

"Hm. Boleh. Terima kasih."

Meski jawaban Annie datar, Bertholdt tetap tersenyum dan malah tambah bersemangat. Dia segera pergi mengambil gelas dan botol silver, yang biasa digunakan oleh Reiner maupun Annie.

Bertholdt mempraktikkan tutorial menjadi bartender yang keren, tepat di samping Annie. "Annie ... tolong lihat. Aku baru belajar, mungkin kau bisa memberiku koreksi kalau aku melakukan hal yang salah atau kurang tepat."

Pemuda itu memutar botolnya di udara, kemudian mengocok isinya dengan cepat. Sekali lagi, Bertholdt melempar botol itu ke udara dan menangkapnya dengan tangan di balik punggung.

Milkshake itu pun dituangkan Bertholdt ke dalam botol lain. Dengan cepat dia mengambil beberapa pisang di ujung meja, mengupasnya, serta memotongnya dengan cepat untuk dimasukkan ke tempat yang sama pula. Potongannya dadu dan kecil, dia begitu lihai mengirisnya dalam waktu singkat. Dikocoknya lagi, dan akhirnya dia tuangkan ke dalam gelas. Potongan pisang berbentuk bundar ditaruhnya di bibir gelas sebagai penghias.

"_Strawberry-banana milkshake_ sudah siap untukmu. Silahkan."

Annie menerimanya.

"_Hoam_ ..."

Dan di situlah Reiner menyaksikan bahwa sahabatnya gagal menarik perhatian Annie.

* * *

"_Chocolate milkshake_ satu, ya."

Annie bangkit dari tempat duduknya setelah mengiyakan sambil mengangguk. Bertholdt, yang belum pulang, mulai tertarik untuk menyaksikan setelah tadi sempat putus asa karena kelihatannya usahanya benar-benar gagal.

Annie lebih dari dugaannya. Gadis itu begitu lihai dalam memainkan botol di udara. Melemparkan botol dengan tangan kanan, kemudian menangkapnya dengan tangan kiri yang disembunyikan di balik punggung. Bahkan dia bisa membalik posisi botol silver itu hanya dengan sekali gerakan cepat dari tangan kiri. Dia menuangkan isinya ke gelas dari jarak yang sangat jauh, namun tak ada tumpahan sama sekali. Permainan tangannya sangat mulus.

"Bartender itu bagusnya _ambidextrous_, Bertl," bisik Reiner. "Biar bisa memainkan botol dengan keren dengan porsi penggunaan tangan kanan dan kiri yang imbang. Dan Annie memiliki kemampuan itu."

Bertholdt sesungguhnya masih kecewa, tapi ya sudahlah. Dia tetap tersenyum saja ketika memandang kelihaian Annie yang ternyata memang sangat pro dalam bidangnya. Benar kata Reiner siang tadi.

"Kau benar, Rein. Aku tidak bisa menandinginya ... sepertinya aku harus mencari cara lain."

"Eh—hei, lupakan kata-kataku itu," Reiner tertawa canggung sambil berhenti berjalan setelah mengeluarkan beberapa kotak susu dari lemari es. "Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu _down_. Aku akan membantumu."

"Tapi ... aku sudah ragu."

"Jangan patah semangat begitu—"

"Reiner, Bertholdt~" panggilan dari arah belakang, dari pintu dapur yang tak jauh dari ujung meja bar itu memotong pembicaraan mereka sesaat. Pemilik suara pun mendekat.

"Ada apa, Sasha?" Reiner balas menyapa dengan ramah.

"Ini puding buatan Bertholdt tadi. Jean menyuruhku untuk memberikannya padamu. _Special tasting_ untuk hari ini, ingat? Kami belum ada yang memakan jatah makanan gratis hari ini. Karena tadi Bertholdt yang membantu Jean saat aku izin, ini untuk Bertholdt saja."

"Oh—oke, oke, terima kasih," Bertholdt mengambil piring pink itu dari Sasha. "Terima kasih, Sasha."

"Aku dan Jean yang harus berterima kasih padamu," gadis itu nyengir lucu. "Nah, aku ke belakang dulu, ya! Selamat bekerja!"

"Kau juga, Sasha."

* * *

Annie duduk kembali di kursinya. Pelanggan masih ada, namun sekarang giliran Reiner untuk melayani mereka. Bertholdt masih belum pulang, dan tampaknya dia sibuk akan sesuatu dengan ponselnya. Mari tebak, apa yang dia cari kali ini? Yakinlah, dia sedang meneliti lebih jauh dengan bartender. Saking antusiasnya, dia sampai tak terlalu sadar bahwa Annie duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Ini milikmu, Bertl?"

Barulah Bertholdt bereaksi. Dia terkejut ketika mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya panas lagi saat dia melihat Annie menunjuk pada piring berisi puding di atas meja.

"I-iya. Itu aku yang membuat. _Special tasting_ hari ini diberikan untukku karena aku sudah membantu mereka membuat puding itu saat Sasha izin tadi ..."

Annie mengambil satu. Puding cokelat itu diisi dengan potongan biskuit berperisa kopi dan buah pisang berbentuk dadu di dalam, sausnya yoghurt strawberry dan ada aroma vanilla yang tercium.

"Boleh kuminta?"

"Silahkan, silahkan! Habiskan saja kalau kau mau," Bertholdt tersenyum sambil mengangguk cepat.

Berusaha untuk meredakan dirinya agar tak terlalu kelihatan tersipu saat memandangi Annie makan, Bertholdt mengalihkan pandangannya kembali menuju ponsel. Pengalihan diri sepertinya adalah pilihan terbaik agar dia tak terlalu larut dalam pesona Annie. Uh-oh, manisnya jatuh cinta!

"Enak. Aku suka."

Bertholdt mengangkat kepalanya lagi. Annie sudah memakan potongan ketiganya, senyum yang terkulas sangat tipis menjadi penanda ekspresi senangnya. Senyum itu sangat samar, namun Bertholdt dapat mengenalinya.

Jantung Bertholdt seakan dimasukkan ke dalam _shaker_, dikocok-kocok sampai tak karuan bentuknya, hanya karena senyuman Annie setelah merasakan pudingnya! O, akhirnya Bertholdt menemukan kuncinya.


End file.
